no voy a renunciar a ti
by niomi-chan uchiha-hyuga
Summary: edad, diferente forma de pensar, gustos, pasado. Todo esto se puede vencer con un amor verdadero, una canción que tiene todo esos sentimientos( i wont give up) entra y enterante de esta pequeña historia


'I WON'T GIVE UP

.

.

Hola… aquí les traigo esta pequeña canción (que me a dedica alguien especial para mi loc vaines esta es nuestra pequeña historia) espero que les guste. La canción es de Jason Marz (los personajes de Naruto y la canción no me pertenecen solo la historia).

.

.

.

**Cuando miro en tus ojos  
Es como ver el cielo nocturno  
O un hermoso amanecer  
Ellos tienen mucho que sostener…**

Te conozco desde hace un año con cuatro meses, recuerdo la primera vez que escuche tu voz mirando tus ojos. Si me enamora desde esa vez ya que vi en ellos: esa seriedad con un brillo que tranquilizaba, el latir de mi corazón sin haberle pedido permiso ya era tu yo, ya estaba escrito tu nombre…, Kakashi.

**Y como las estrellas viejas  
Veo que has llegado tan lejos  
Para llegar justo a donde estas  
¿Cuántos años tiene tu alma?...**

Cada día voy sabiendo más de ti, tu historia llena de dolor y sufrimiento muy distinta a la mía, sé que mis 16 no se comparan con tus 21 años de vida, ¿pero sabes en que se parecen? En que nuestras almas son iguales por que nos han unido justo donde estamos ahora con el mismo sentimiento.

**No me voy a dar por vencida con nosotros  
Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros  
Te estoy dando todo mi amor  
Sigo mirando hacia arriba…**

No importa nuestra diferencia de edad, ni la distancia que a veces nos separa, al igual de lo que piensen los demás, cuando siento tu mano con la mía, tu mirada brindándome todo tu amor sé que vale la pena seguir luchando por este amor.

**Y cuando necesites espacio  
Para hacer algo de navegación  
Voy a estar aquí esperando pacientemente  
Para ver lo que encuentras…**

Odio cuando discutimos, cuando luchas contra ti mismo y tu pasado, pero sé que debo ser paciente, amo cuando mi celular suena, contesto, escuchando-Hinata, ya he encontrado lo que necesito para ser feliz- haces una pausa y continuas- tu, ahora sal afuera de casa y dame un beso- cuelgas, salgo corriendo abro la puerta y te beso demostrándote lo mucho que significas para sellando una y otra vez la palabra te amo.

**Porque incluso las estrellas se queman  
Algunos incluso caen a la tierra  
Tenemos mucho que aprender  
Dios sabe que lo valemos**

No, no me voy a dar por vencidadia...

Estamos en el sillón viendo un partido de tu equipo favorito; cruz azul. No niego que solo por ti me ha empezado a gustar el futbol, termina y me volteas a ver diciendo- casémonos Hinata- me toma por sorpresa y respondo-kakashi no es muy pronto aún nos hace falta aprender más, no creo que te guste ordenar siempre pizza o la casa toda tirada-sonríes y me dices-si eres una floja, pero quiero que eso lo aprendamos juntos desde que amanece hasta el anochecer, vale la pena arriesgarse ¿no crees?- me quedo pensativa observándote y vuelves hablar- además no pasa que al día siguiente de la boda nos divorciemos- te miro sería y te beso- primero te mato y luego me dejas kakashi- solo te ríes y me besas .

**No quiero ser alguien que se va tan fácilmente  
Estoy aquí para quedarme y hacer la diferencia que puedo hacer...  
Nuestras diferencias hacen mucho para enseñarnos cómo usar  
las herramientas, las habilidades que tenemos, sí tenemos mucho en juego...  
Y al final, sigues siendo mi amigo(a), al menos que no suelen estar ahí  
Para nosotros el trabajo es que no hemos rompido, no se ha quemado  
Tuvimos que aprender, cómo ser flexibles sin los tropiezos mundiales  
Tuve que aprender con lo que tengo, y lo que no estoy  
Y quién soy…**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, me has preparado una cena en tu casa, una velada romántica solo para nosotros dos. Me has dicho que has conseguido trabajo en una empresa, que le contaste a tus padres de nosotros y no lo tomaron muy bien, pero estás seguro de lo que quieres, un futuro conmigo, me tomas de las manos y me dices- ahora se por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a este momento, tropiezos, peleas. Con todo esto aprendimos a ser más flexibles, comprensivos, a enfrentar los problemas juntos y no dejarnos ir tan fácilmente, te amo Hinata cásate conmigo el siguiente año- yo solo te beso cerrando los ojos.

**No me voy a dar por vencida con nosotros  
Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros  
Te estoy dando todo mi amor  
Sigo mirando hacia arriba  
Sigo mirando hacia arriba  
Dios sabe que yo soy fuerte, él lo sabe  
Tenemos mucho que aprender  
Dios sabe que lo valemos,,,**

`22 de noviembre: Querido diario es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, kakashi le ha pedido mi mano a mis papas, no fue nada fácil pero aceptaron, estoy comprometida con él, estoy tan feliz, todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho valió la pena vamos a estar juntos me muero porque llegue ese día y escribirlo…`

**No me voy a dar por vencida con nosotros  
Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros  
Te estoy dando todo mi amor  
Sigo mirando hacia arriba.**

`14 de marzo: Querido diario este fecha en cualquier año es especial para mí pero ahora más que nunca, porque además de ser un fecha en que kakashi y yo nos hicimos novios es también el día en que nos hemos casado, si hoy. La boda fue maravilloso, ahorita estamos en la luna de miel, así que no podre escribir mucho porque según él ya quiere consumirla aunque ya lo hicimos varias veces antes de casarnos, lo que no sabe es que estoy embarazada, bueno eso es otra historia, solo puedo decir que vale la pena no dejarse vencer que el amor verdadero puede con todo. Firma Hinata de Hatake, ya lo es cursi y anticuado, pero es la verdad yo soy suya y el mío`.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que le allá gustado, por favor comenten, eso me sube el ánimo para seguir escribiendo, gracias por su atención.**


End file.
